Oswald Stowe
Oswald Stowe is a student a Mana Central High and the son of Oliver Stowe Profile Oswald Stowe was born in a small fishing village in the Northern regions of Britain, he was the middle child of three other brothers. Erwin, Ronald and Benjamin. His life was fairly normal, and all seemed well for the Stowe family. Around the year 2005, Oswald began to show symptoms of radiation poising and his three other brothers were also showing other strange symptoms. Erwin was getting a higher lead intake in his blood, Ronald was at a constant temperature of over 110 and Benjamin was weak boned, meaning his limbs would break incredibly easily. After a few weeks of zero idea on what was happening to the Stowe kids, they began to show signs of developing powers. Erwin was able to summon mechanized machines of war, Ronald was able to bend fire and Benjamin was incredibly strong and withstand incredible amounts of damage. Oswald, however. Was different, his body began to morph and adapt to a newly created organ in his body, which would emit high levels of radiation. Scientist testing on him came to the conclusions that it resembled a nuclear reactor. For months on end, Scientist tested on Oswald trying to figure out how his body was adapting to these extremely high levels of radiation and withstanding it. No conclusions were found and after a long period of waiting, he was deemed safe to exit into the public world as his body wouldn't leak any of the radiation. Around the age of 15, his family sent him off to the Mana Central High academy due to the sudden shift in his behavior and how his powers. He had been reported spewing beams of energy out of his mouth and transforming into a large reptilian like creature. Oswald lived and breathed Mana Central High, he slept there, he ate there. He did almost everything here as his home was thousands of miles away. However, a few months into his enrollment his body began to react horribly to all the physical effects the school was causing him. His body began to go into a meltdown state and without hesitation he acted out and ran from the school and never returned. One year later however he came back. This time almost unrecognizable, his personality was the same but his face was covered in bandages and he was no longer wearing his normal two piece suit, and instead a strange teal colored jumpsuit. The meltdown had caused his body to leak radiation all over the place, causing him to wear this jumpsuit which in turn stops the leakage. His face is horribly scared due to the meltdown as well and is incredibly sensitive, making it so he has to wear bandages to cover his entire face expect his eyes, nose holes and mouth. Personality Calm, collected and always wanting to help out. Of course, ever since his accident he's been a lot more reserved and tries his best not to jump into others problems as fasts. During battle he can easily go from a cool headed tactician to a brute who aims for only the top. Oswald Rad Suit.png|Oswald's Radiation Suit Oswald Face.jpg|Oswald's Face (Post Accident) Oswald Former Suit (Before Accident).PNG|Oswald's Clothing (Post Accident) Oswald Face (Before Accident).jpg|Oswald's Face (Post Accident) Abilities Base Abilities Atomic Breath - Oswald would shoot out a beam of pure radioactive energy which expels from his mouth. 100% DM, DC7 on a D10 for stun, OPTIONAL: Channels for two turns to increase his destruction magic by 140% for one turn only, can only be used on this ability MANA - GATE 50 All For One - Oswald begins to utilize the hand-to-hand combat skills his father taught him from all those years in the British R.A.F, however Oswald puts a twist to it, using the nuclear energy to increase the power of blows Multi-Hit X8, DC7 on a D10 for burn for 2 cycles, 15% DM Hazardous Environment - Oswald begins to leak the radiation stored inside himself and the suit into nearby areas. 10% Mana Invest, if you're in the same zone as Oswald you will take 30% of his Destruction Damage per your turn Higher Level Abilities (Due to change) Plus Ultra - Oswald begins to channel a large portion of energy into his fist, which would unleash a deadly blow of pure power LEVEL 10 ABILITY Channel for three turns, after channel gain a 150% DM buff for one turn. Can only be used on All For One and will remove the Multi-Hit effect from the attack Fly Zone - Oswald uses a large portion of nuclear energy to propel himself into the air, causing a large blast to engulf the areas around himself and others LEVEL 20 ABILITY 80% DM, AOE Sweep attack in zone he's currently in, once he uses this ability he will be sent flying two zones forward in any direction The King of Monsters - Oswald has finally learned to tame the beast, once he unleashes there is no stopping it LEVEL 30 ULTIMATE 250% DM, 250% PD, 250% MD, 250% Aura and Health Jet Set - Oswald expels a large beam of energy from his finger tips, which explode on impact. LEVEL 40 ABILITY Pierce, Multi-Hit X2, Mana Gate 60, 100% DM, DC4 on a D10 for Silence The Day - "It's now or never... My last ditch effort." Oswald uses all of his energy for one last attack LEVEL 50 ABILITY Uses all of his mana and gives him one attack point, which will let him use any ability for free. Gains a 500% DM buff on use Trivia * Oswald was originally going to be Finnish or German, the German idea was soon transferred to his brother, Erwin. Who's father is British but raised Erwin in Germany * Oswald originally was never going to be Godzilla/Radioactive based, it all started off as a meme when Bobo said, "You should just make him Godzilla." = * His abilities are/were heavily based of four inspirations: Shin Godzilla, Bakugo from My Hero Academia, One Punch Man and Shinichi from Parastye * Oswald's Radiation protection suit is Midoriya's hero costume from My Hero Academia * Oswald was once planned to use a katana, this was scraped because it made no sense * All of Oswald's abilities are references from something: Atomic Breath is a reference to Godzilla's famous Atomic Breath, All For One is based around the powers Midoriya has in My Hero Academia, Hazardous Environment is based from the theme song of Half Life 2, Plus Ultra is the famous catch phrase from the anime My Hero Academia, Fly Zone is based of the saying "This is a no fly zone" used in the military and other branches of government, The King of Monsters is based around the 1954 Godzilla slogan "The King of Monsters" which is still used to his day in Godzilla movies, Jet Set is a reference to Oswald's theme song and finally The Day is a reference to a song created by Kenshi Yonezu with the same name * Oswald is horribly afraid of water and the ocean, this was first made prevalent when he first met Cordellia Aqua * Oswald's favorite flavor of tea is Green Tea or Black Tea * Originally his ultimate was going to be a suicidal nuclear meltdown which would blow up the entire arena, causing a lot of damage to everyone. This was scarped, obviously